Takashi Matsuyama
'Takashi Matsuyama ' (April 2, 1960, Tokyo, Japanhttp://talent.yahoo.co.jp/pf/detail/pp471246) is a Japanese actor and voice actor known for his portrayal of Takeo Saeki in Takashi Shimizu's horror film series ''Ju-on'' and its western franchise The Grudge. Career Matsuyama has voiced characters in animes such as Death Note, Beyblade and Corrector Yui''http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Takashi-Matsuyama/. Among his voicing credits is Rowan Atkinson's trademark character Mr. Bean in his feature film ''Mr. Bean's Holiday. He had a role in the 2013 film The Wolverine. Filmography The Grudge 2 as Takeo Saeki The Grudge as Takeo Saeki Arcade Gamer Fubuki (TV) as Referee Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (TV) as Helios Battle Programmer SHIRASE (TV) as Principal Miura (ep 15) Beast Wars II (TV) as Megastorm/Gigastorm; Powerhug Beyblade 2002 (TV) as Gideon Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Mitaki Onezaki Bomberman Jetters (TV) as Daibon Beast Wars Neo (TV) as Rockbuster The Brothers Bloom as Stephen (voice-over for Mark Ruffalo) Corrector Yui as Synchro (Werewolf) The Crow: Wicked Prayer as El Niño (voice-over for Dennis Hopper) Death Note as Jack Neylon/Kal Snydar Detroit Metal City (OVA) as The Capitalist Pig/Keisuke Nashimoto Di Gi Charat Nyo as Kintarou Kumagaya Di Gi Charat Summer Special as Paya Paya Digimon Adventure 02 (TV) as Mushamon Digimon Tamers as Allomon(5), Mushamon (10) Escaflowne: The Movie as Nukushi Fairy Tail as Jose Porla and Byro Cracy Fantastic Children (TV) as Radcliff (ep 1) Full Moon (TV) as Jim Franklin Ghost in the Shell (movie) as Criminal Ginga Densetsu Weed (TV) as Akame; Narrator; Rocca Houshin Engi (TV) as Bunchuu Hulk as Harper'' (voice-over for Kevin Rankin) '' Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (TV) as Kazuo Murakami Hunter × Hunter (TV) as Goto; Gereta; Nobunaga Hazama Hunter × Hunter (OVA) as Nobunaga Hazama Hunter × Hunter (TV) as Johness The Dissector Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori (TV) as Kihachi Kusumi (ep 13) Jubei-chan - Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch (TV) as Daigo Ryujoji/Taiko Daiyu Ju-on: The Grudge as Takeo Saeki Kamen Rider Kuuga (live-action TV) as Morimichi Sugita Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Yamamoto's dad) Kodocha (TV) as Mr. Hayama; Nakao's father Kyo Kara Maoh! (TV) as Dakaskos Leave it to Piyoko! ''(OAV) as Bug ''Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (TV) as President Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (TV) as Javert Maetel Legend (OAV) as Hardgear Man of Steel as Steve Lombard (voice-over for Michael Kelly) A Mighty Heart (live-action movie) as Mir Zubair Mahmood, East Karachi Deputy Inspector General (voice-over for Irrfan Khan) Monsuno (TV) as Petro Mōretsu Pirates (TV) as Oyaji-san Mouse (TV) as Audio Transmission 1 (Ep 2); One (Ep 9-12) Mr. Bean's Holiday as Mr. Bean (voice-over for Rowan Atkinson) Mushishi (TV) as Father (ep 7) Nanaka 6/17 (TV) as Taizou Kirisato Ojarumaru (TV) as Oshino Itsute Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (TV) as Director Papillon Rose (TV) as Master Peacemaker Kurogane (TV) as Hajime Saitou The Powerpuff Girls (TV) as Fuzzy Lumpkins (voice-over for Jim Cummings) Real Drive (TV) as Mamoru Aoi Rizelmine (TV) as Papa C Sadamitsu the Destroyer (TV) as Detective Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) as Saizou Kiragakure Sh15uya (live-action TV) as Igaya Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san (TV) as Kitsune-sensei Shura no Toki (TV) as Miyamoto Musashi Silent Möbius (TV) as Carua Se; Shiobara Slayers REVOLUTION (TV) as Duclis Sol Bianca: The Legacy (OAV) as Auctioneer (Ep 1) Speed Racer (live-action movie) as Sparky (voice-over for Kick Gurry) StrayDog as Man in White Super 8 as Louis Dainard (voice-over for Ron Eldard) Swordfish (live-action movie) as Axl's lawyer (voice-over for Kirk B.R. Woller) The Prince of Tennis (TV) as Nanijiroh Echizen The Prince of Tennis: A Day on Survival Mountain (OAV) as Nanijiroh Echizen Beast Wars II The Movie (special) as Gigastorm Transformers: Robots in Disguise (TV) as God Magnus Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- (TV) as Kinkeru Ultimate Girls (TV) as Yosaku Okamura Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins (live-action movie) as Reggie Jenkins (voice-over for Mike Epps) Violinist of Hamelin (TV) as Beast King Guitar You're Under Arrest (TV) as Instructor (ep 4) You're Under Arrest OVA as Instructor; Lancia Man Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TV) as Maze Sibling (Older) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (TV) as Gergo Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV) as Mizoguchi Zoids Genesis (TV) as Ra-Kan References External links *Takashi Matsuyama at the Internet Movie Database *Takashi Matsuyama at Eigapedia *Takashi Matsuyama at the Anime News Network *Takashi Matsuyama at Behind the Voice Actors Category:Ju-on cast Category:The Grudge cast